harrypotterbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
James Potter
|Death= 31 October 1981 (age 21) Godric's Hollow, West County, England |Blood Status= Pure-Blood |Other Names= Prongs |Family= Fleamont Potter (father) Euphemia Potter (mother) Lily Potter (wife) Harry Potter (son) Ginevra Potter (daughter-in-law) James Potter (grandson) Albus Potter (grandson) Lily Potter (granddaughter) Petunia Dursley (sister-in-law) Vernon Dursley (brother-in-law) Dudley Dursley (nephew-in-law) |School= Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry |School House= Gryffindor |Attendance= September 1971 - July 1978 |Wand= 11", Mahogany |Patronus= Stag |Animagus= Stag |Boggart= |Occupation = |Loyalty= Order of the Phoenix }}'James Potter '(27 March 1960 - 31 October 1981) was an English pure-blood wizard. He was the father of Harry Potter and the husband of Lily Potter. He died bravely protecting Lily and Harry from Voldemort and he became well-known and very loved in the wizarding world through a powerful legacy. Biography Early life James was born to Fleamont and Euphemia Potter in March 1960. He was their only child born quite late in their lives, because they were elderly by wizarding standards. Fleamont was a successful comestic potioneer who invented Sleakeazy's Hair Potion. James was raised in a loving household but he was given no material limits by parents who indulged him and that meant when he was younger, he acted proud and arrogant. Education In September 1971, James began education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He wanted to be in Gryffindor and he was placed in the house by the Sorting Hat. He befriended Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew and they adopted the name the Marauders. James was a smart and popular student, and talented at Quidditch. He was the Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, but even though he was popular, he was also known for not behaving well and loved pranking other students to the point of upsetting many of them, namely Lily Evans. It was during their education that James and Sirius developed a brotherly bond. James had a good heart, even though he was blind he was to the problems he caused, and when he found out in the second year that Remus was a werewolf, he began the process of perfecting the skill of the Animagus to join him and support him during transformations. By the fifth year, he was able to transform into a stag. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter had spent a lot of time exploring the school and had invented the Marauder's Map to help them sneak around unnoticed. James was given the name "Prongs". James stayed obnoxious and arrogant to the point that "criticism bounced right off him". He hexed students for the fun of it and often ruffled his hair to make it look untidier than it actually was, and took a Golden Snitch around with him. He fancied Lily Evans but she was immune to James's charms because of the negative, off-putting personality. In the fifth year Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations, he wrote her name in a love heart. One of the students James bullied for a long time was Slytherin student Severus Snape. The two of them developed a rivalry from day one on the train to their first year when James and Sirius insulted him for wanting to be in Slytherin. Snape eventually fought back and through Slytherin friends developed an interest in the Dark Arts which James hated. The same day of the O.W.L. exam, Lily asked James to stop hexing Snape and James said he would if Lily went out with him, but she was shocked by Snape when he called her "a mudblood" which ended their friendship. James demanded Snape apologise, but Lily told him she would not date him "even if it was a choice between him and the Giant Squid". Then one day, Snape wanted to know what happened to Remus when he went missing every month and tracked them to the Shrieking Shack. Sirius had tricked him and told how to get past the Whomping Willow prompting James to save Snape's life by pulling him back from the path of Remus in the form of a werewolf. Snape would not accept that he was now in James's debt and stated that James only saved him to avoid the punishment if he was hurt. By the seventh year, James had changed and Lily began to change her opinion of him. Both she and James were Head Boy and Head Girl for their year and he managed to impress her enough that she finally agreed to date him. In their seventh year in 1977, James and Lily had dinner with her sister, Petunia Evans and her then-fiancé Vernon Dursley. Petunia and Vernon hated anything abnormal including the wizarding world and Vernon began insulting James and boasting about a new car. James found him amusing which upset Vernon further and the two had an argument which left Petunia and Vernon leaving the dinner. James promised he would one day make it up to them and apologise but he would never have the chance. The only time they saw each other again was at Vernon and Petunia's wedding shortly after the dinner. Petunia had upset Lily by not making her a bridesmaid and Vernon told everyone at the wedding that James was an "amateur magician". First Wizarding War In hiding Death The Potter family were celebrated the next day in the magic world. Though many were saddened by the death of James and Lily, they were mainly very happy that Voldemort had died and celebrated the end of the war. Harry was taken from Godric's Hollow by Rubeus Hagrid to be raised by Petunia. Petunia was unhappy because she wanted nothing to do with the magic world and had never held James in high regard, and thought of him as Lily's "good-for-nothing husband". Legacy Petunia would tell Harry that Lily and James died in a car accident and he would only find out the truth many years later, when Harry was told by Rubeus Hagrid on Harry's eleventh birthday. Notes and sources Category:Gryffindors Category:Sorted in 1971 Category:Characters Category:Wizards